Kill for Me
by blackandblood
Summary: After Zoe finds out that her father's girlfriend is planning to put his life into jeopardy, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Even if it means that they will be stained with blood... Takumi two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is chapter 1 of my two-shot. I'm going to say ahead of time that this idea was taken from one of my other favorite animes of all time. I'm not going to say which anime, as I don't want to spoil anything for anyone, especially if they intend to watch it or are in the middle of watching it. If you want to know which anime it is from, let me know and I'll PM you. But anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to write a two-shot based on that part of the anime. Both chapters will be a bit long, but hey, whatever. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Kill for Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" A sixteen year-old brunette asked his girlfriend. "It's not out of my way or anything."

Takuya Kanbara stood outside the school building with Zoe Orimoto, his girlfriend of nearly a year.

Zoe smiled and shook her head. "Nah, it's nice out today. I'd rather walk. Besides, you should get home. Your dad sounded like he needed you to help with something."

"Eh, he just wants me to help him move some furniture. It's not a big deal if I drive you home, seeing how you don't live very far away," Takuya pointed out.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you in a few hours, though, alright?" Zoe put her hand behind his neck and gently pulled his face down to hers for a kiss.

Takuya wrapped his arms around her waist, bending over slightly to reach her better. They kissed for several seconds, before pulling away.

"See you later," Takuya said, flashing her a smile as he made his way to his car.

"Bye."

Zoe began to walk away from the school, enjoying the soft breeze of the warm air. Seconds later, her cell phone rang, the caller ID displaying her father's work number.

"Hey, Dad," she answered. "What's up?"

"Hey, Zoe. I'm gonna be stuck working late again today and won't be home until about 6:30 tonight. Would you mind stopping off on your way home to pick some dinner up? I feel bad that you've cooked every day this week," Mr. Orimoto said sheepishly.

Zoe smirked. "You know that I don't mind cooking. But yeah, I'll pick some food up."

"Make sure you grab extra, because Mitsuki will be joining us tonight. And if Takuya stops by, of course he's going to raid the fridge..." His voice trailed off as he remembered the boy's appetite. "I swear, that kid has like four stomachs or something... And call Mitsuki to let her know that I won't be home until later, will you?"

The blond inwardly groaned upon hearing the name of her father's girlfriend. "Alright, I will. What do you want me to pick up? Anything in particular?"

"I'm not too picky right now. Maybe uh...curry rice...ramen...and a few teryaki burgers. Oh, and could you grab a cake for dessert? You can pick whichever one you want," he told her.

"Alright, I will. See you when you get home," the blond replied.

"Bye."

She and her father hung up, and she slipped her phone back into the pocket of her light jacket. She was lucky that the school was only a twenty minute walk from her house, while a small restaurant was conveniently right in between. After about ten more minutes of walking, she came into view of said-restaurant._ Kawakami's _was the name of the place, and it was a quiet, relaxing little place to hang out in.

Zoe walked inside, making her way to the counter. The counter held a display of various cakes, pastries, and other sweets.

"Hey, Zoe! Be right with you!" A waitress called out.

The waitress was Zoe's friend, Akemi, a girl who was about eighteen years old. Akemi worked during the afternoon after her college courses, usually being the one to wait on Zoe. She had her long black hair in a ponytail and wore a short-sleeved black dress for her uniform. The dress ended a few inches above her knees, and a white apron was tied around her waist.

"Take your time," Zoe replied, taking a look at the cakes. "Hmmm...they all look so good...which one should I get...?"

A moment later, Akemi rushed over and put an empty tray on the counter. "Hey, how's it going?"

"It's going okay," the blond said nonchalantly. "Busy today?"

Akemi shook her head. "Nah, not really. We won't be really busy until later. Now, what can I get for you?"

"I just want to order a few things to go," Zoe told her. "My dad's coming home late again tonight and asked me to pick up dinner and dessert."

"Ah, I see." Akemi took a pad of paper and a pen out of the pocket of her apron. "What would you like?"

Zoe thought for a moment, remembering what her father had asked for. "Ummm...four teryaki burgers...a large order of ramen...a large order of curry rice...and uhh...I'll take that pink frosted cake with the chocolate-covered strawberries."

Akemi grinned. "Good choice. But that's quite a bit of food for just you and your dad. Are you expecting company?"

"My dad's girlfriend will be joining us for dinner. And knowing Takuya, he'll be raiding the fridge," Zoe said with a laugh.

Her raven-haired friend chuckled. "Okay, I'll get your order ready. Why don't you take a seat while you wait?"

"Okay, thanks." Zoe walked over to the seating area and settled into one of the booths.

She began to idly gaze out the window, knowing that her order would take only a few minutes. As she watched the cars and pedestrians go by, she heard a familiar voice. Curious, she turned her head to see who had caught her attention. To her surprise, seated at another booth with three other men was her father's girlfriend.

"Oh, Mitsuki's here," she whispered to herself. "Who are those guys with her, though?"

Mitsuki was a twenty-six-year old woman who had moved to Shibuya only about five months ago. Although Zoe wasn't too crazy about the fact that Mitsuki was only ten years older than herself, she could see why her father was attracted to her. Mitsuki had shoulder-length dirty blond hair, light purple eyes, and a golden tan. She was currently wearing a dark blue tube top, a short black skirt, and black high-heeled shoes. Zoe wasn't too shocked to see Mitsuki there in general, but she was curious about one of the men seated with her. The man had short black hair and beard stubble, and was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had his arm around Misuki's shoulders, and was speaking to one of the other men in a gruff voice.

"I told you that I wanted the full amount," he snarled. "Where the fuck is my money?"

Zoe put her hood up, not wanting to recognized by Mitsuki, but kept her head turned enough to hear the conversation. Mitsuki seemed not to notice her though, as she was sipping from a glass with a coy smile on her face.

The man who had been spoken to nervously ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm so sorry, but I was only able to come up with half right now. I'll have the other ¥1,000,000 by the end of the week, I prom-"

The black-haired man interrupted him. "This is not a negotiation, asswipe. You were to pay the full amount by today, no exceptions."

"It's just that it was too much for me to get up all at once," the blond man told him hastily. "But I can assure you, I'll have the rest of your money by this Sunday. I promise."

"Hnn...you better." The beard-stubbled man took a gulp from the bottle in front of him. "After pulling this shit, you're lucky that I don't beat you into oblivian... I don't don't like it when stupid pricks such as yourself hit on my girlfriend."

"Oh, no. I am very grateful," the blond man replied nervously. "But I promise that I'll have the rest by Sunday."

"Just get out of my sight. If you try to leave town, you won't get any further than the end of your driveway. Do I make myself clear?"

The blond man nodded vehemently, rising from his seat. "Yes."

He immediately scurried off, a terrified look on his face. Zoe frowned, puzzled with the situation. _What's going on?_ She thought to herself.

"Damn, Seiya. I think you scared the poor man shitless," Mitsuki said with a smirk. "What do you think, George?"

The third man who had been sitting when them and had remained silent through the ordeal, chuckled. "I'll say."

Seiya, the black-haired man with his arm around Mitsuki, shrugged. "Hey, I had to make sure that he wasn't going to fuck us over. I think he got the message through that thick skull of his... No one hits on Mitsuki and gets away with it..."

"Wouldn't wanna mess with your girl, dude." George took a drink from his glass, then shifted his attention to Mitsuki. "Say, don't you have some other boyfriend living around here?"

Mitsuki adjusted her top. "Sure do. His name is Kiyoshi and he's a neurosurgeon...or something like that..."

Zoe felt her heart quicken and her blood heat up at the sound of her father's name. _Is Mitsuki two-timing him? And what was up with up that blond guy's situation?_ Instead of pondering on those thoughts, Zoe kept listening.

"He's very wealthy," Mitsuki continued. "He buys me_ anything_ I want. Hell, he's the one who bought this necklace I'm wearing."

"That's nice," George commented, eying the gold and diamond piece of jewelry.

Mitsuki took another sip from her glass. "After he and his wife divorced, his wife moved to Italy or something and left him with their kid. She's the only thing that might get in the way."

Seiya laughed with a low, sadistic tone. "Oh, I'm sure we can take care of her. If she tries to pull anything, we'll make sure she's no longer in the picture..."

"So, when are you going to put the plan into play?" George asked.

"Tonight," Mitsuki told him. "Seiya's going to come over to the house before Kiyoto gets him, threaten him for 'stealing his girl', and make him pay. And since he has so much money, we'll get more than a measely ¥2,000,000 out of him like that other guy..."

Seiya smirked. "That's how things go around here. Mitsuki pretends to flirt with some guy or hook up with him, then I come along and blackmail them. They all know that if they refuse to pay up or meet my demands, they'll be floating down the river in a fucking trash bag..."

Zoe looked down at her table, her hands angrily clenching into fists. She was filled with a mixture of rage and panic, terrified for her father's well-being. Her eyes were dark with malice, and her lips thinned slightly in fury. _So, they plan on screwing my father over, huh? We'll see about that..._

"Order up!" Akemi suddenly called out.

The blond quickly glanced over at Mitsuki's table, then rushed to the front counter with her hood still up. Akemi was waiting for her with a large plastic bag holding the packages of food, and a white box containing the cake. She seemed to notice the distressed look on Zoe's face, for she frowned in worry.

"Zoe, is everything okay?" She asked.

"What can you tell me about that man and that woman?" Zoe asked, discreetly motioning towards Seiya and Mitsuki.

Akemi looked at the couple, then sighed in disgust. "I don't know too much about them. But the guy's name is Seiya. He's a really shady guy that comes here frequently and seems to be in all kinds of illegal shit. I'm not sure about the details, but it seems like he's constantly threatening and blackmailing other men into giving him money. The chick next to him is slutty girlfriend, I'm guessing."

"If he's into illegal stuff, why hasn't he been reported or arrested?" Zoe inquired.

"I can't prove that he's doing anything," Akemi replied. "I'm only going by based on what I see, and the authorities are going to need more than that to get that asshole locked up. But Zoe, whatever you do, stay away from them. They're not ones to be messed with."

Zoe had not told Akemi that Mitsuki was her father's girlfriend, nor was she going to now. "Okay, thanks."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I just heard them talking and they sounded suspicious," Zoe told her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go prying into their business."

The blond flashed her a smile. "Don't worry, I won't. See you later."

"Bye, Zoe." Akemi gave her a quick wave, before rushing off to serve another customer.

Zoe pulled her hood back down and grabbed onto the plastic bag and cake box, storming out of the restaurant as tears rimmed around her eyes. She walked briskly to her house, her mind racing with so many thoughts that she didn't even register that she was home until she reached the front door. Her fingers shook as she pulled her house key out of her coat pocket, fumbling as she jammed the key through the knob.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she entered the house and yanked her coat off. "What the hell am I going to do...?"

Zoe put the food in the fridge, dreading the encounter with that man, Seiya. _But...they don't know that my dad's working late tonight, _she thought._ Maybe when they realize that he won't be home for awhile, they'll leave... Dammit, I gotta call him._

The blond quickly grabbed her cell phone and called her father's work, only to learn that he was in the middle of performing a surgery. His secretary told her that he could be in there for another few hours. Zoe almost told the woman that the situation was an emergency, but since the hospital was under-staffed that day, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him during the crucial time.

"Fuck!" She set her phone down on the counter, running her hands through her hair nervously. "Now what do I do?"

The clock now read 3:15 in the afternoon. She had three hours and fifteen minutes until her father arrived home. Zoe had to think of a plan...and fast.

"He probably won't believe me anyway," she muttered. "He's practically in love with the damn bitch...hell, he re-designed the damn house because of her..."

Zoe heard her phone vibrate, then snatched if off the counter. Takuya had texted her, telling her that he would be at her house at around 5:30. She carelessly sent him a brief reply, telling him that 5:30 was fine. As soon as the message had been sent, she let out a cry of frustration.

"What am I going to do? C'mon, think..." Zoe began to pace around, her eyes constantly glancing at the clock.

Her father had originally been expected to be home at 4:30, and Mitsuki was not aware of the fact that we would actually be two hours late. Still, her nerves were not settled very much. If Mitsuki and her real boyfriend were planning something like this, it would not be that easy to avoid them for very long...

"Dammit..." Zoe sank down onto a kitchen chair, trying to think of a plan.

The next twenty minutes seemed to fly by as she was deep in thought. In that time frame, she had not come up with a single solution that could work. With an anxious sigh, she opened the front door once again, deciding to take a walk. Walks usually helped her to think, and maybe a short trek through the woods would do her some good.

Ever since her parents had divorced, Zoe and her father had moved to a new house in Shibuya, one that was not too far from her old one. It was larger and had more private property, the back of the house leading towards a wooded path. Lately, Zoe had found herself walking down that trail to clear her mind, still reeling over her parents' separation. It had been nearly three months since they had split, and her mother had moved to Italy with her new boyfriend. The situation had infuriated the blond at first, and she was now only to see her mother maybe once a month if she was lucky. Everything had happened so fast... First her parents had announced their divorce...then her mother found a boyfriend only a week after the divorce had been finalized...then she had revealed that she was three months pregnant, indicating that she had been cheating on Kiyoto for months before the separation. Then her father had met Mitsuki, who had been sweet-talking him into buying her everything she came into contact with...and now this...

"What the hell..." The blond idly began to make her way down the path and away from the house, feeling sick to her stomach. "Where did things go wrong? Why is this shit happening?"

She ventured down the path for about three minutes, before hearing a woman's voice call her. Recognizing it to be Mitsuki's, she pretended not to hear her and sped up, practically jogging.

"Zoe! Wait up!"

By now, the house was no longer in view, and trees surrounded the whole area. Zoe kept up her pace, her blood feeling as though it was boiling.

"Zoe! Can you hear me? Wait up!" Mitsuki called after her, removing her high-heeled shoes to catch up to her. "Zoe!"

After another ten seconds of jogging, Zoe finally halted on the path, turning around to see Mitsuki in the distance. Mitsuki waved to her as she ran up to her, holding her shoes in one of her hands.

"Zoe, didn't you hear me calling you?" Mitsuki asked breathlessly, clearly agitated.

Zoe flashed her a fake smile. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. What's up?"

Mitsuki brushed the dirt off her feet in annoyance, and slipped her shoes back on. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Really? Talk to me about what?" The blond asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Well, it's about myself and your father," the woman told her, hoisting her drooping top up to cover her large breasts.

Zoe blinked, keeping a straight face. "What about you and my father?"

Mitsuki smirked. "In case you haven't noticed, your father and I have grown very close."

"Yes, I've noticed," the blond replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure he considers you to be a very good friend."

"Zoe... Kiyoto and I are more than just friends. In fact, the other day we were even talking about me moving in with the two of you."

Zoe's face remained calm, though she felt herself heating up. "You don't say. He didn't mention anything to me about it."

"We're still talking about it, so we didn't want to tell you until it has been decided," Mitsuki said. "But...it's pretty much a done deal. I will probably be moving in with you two by next week."

"Is that so?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Mitsuki frowned, not liking the tone of Zoe's voice. "What do you mean by that? Of course I'll be moving in. Even if you don't like me, your father adores me, as you can see."

"I'm okay with you moving in," the girl said. "But I figured that I'd tell you just one thing."

"Oh? And what is that?" Mitsuki asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Zoe shrugged carelessly, deciding the keep the charade up for a bit longer. "I don't mind if you move in and are his girlfriend. But I won't allow my father to remarry. So don't even think about any ideas about marriage."

"What?" Mitsuki glared at her. "I didn't say anything about marriage. And even if I did, it's not like you have a say in the matter. Your father is a grown man and can do whatever he pleases. He's not going to listen to you over me if I convince him enough, you little brat."

This time, Zoe was the one to glower in rage. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure you can find some other pathetic bastard to leech off of."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Mitsuki demanded.

"I saw you at _Kawakami's _on my way home from school, since my dad asked me to pick up dinner. I saw you with that Seiya guy, and some other guy named George. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you were planning on screwing my father over tonight. Is that what you intended to do? Have that bastard show up, threaten my father, and blackmail him into giving you scumbags cash? Am I right?" Zoe hissed.

To her surprise, instead of yelling in anger, Mitsuki chuckled with amusement. "I guess I've been caught, huh? You found out my little ruse and now want me to call the whole thing off, right? Well, don't expect me to back down. Your father is loaded and I'm not going to stop until I take enough of his money to make him bankrupt."

"What did my father ever do to you?" Zoe practically shouted, her hands clenched into fists. "Why don't you tell me the reason why you're doing this? What the hell did he do to you to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Mitsuki plainly stated. "It's just the way that Seiya and I roll. We screw with people to get money, and it's been working great for the past three years. The reason I picked your father is because he's wealthy. Sure, he might be a nice guy. Stupid, but nice. Yet I belong to Seiya and I have no qualms about making your dad dirt poor."

Zoe's green eyes narrowed into hatred. "You bitch! I won't let you do this. So if I were you, I'd leave town right now and never come back."

Mitsuki laughed mockingly. "Am I being threatened by a child? Oh, somebody please help me! What ever shall I do? Oh, I know! I'll have Seiya come down and take care of you. He should be here in about thirty minutes anyway."

"Go fuck yourself," Zoe growled. "This is your last chance. Leave...or there'll be problems."

The older woman stared at Zoe with a serious expression for several seconds, before speaking in a calm voice. "You know what? I won't wait for Seiya. I'll just kill you right now myself."

Zoe's heart quickened as she saw Mitsuki draw a switchblade that had been strapped to her thigh, beneath her skirt. A moment later, the older woman pushed the button to release the blade and lunged at Zoe. With a cry of surprise, Zoe fell backwards, landing on the dirt ground. Mitsuki went to ram the blade down through Zoe's eye, only for the blond to grab her wrists before she could.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this, you little bitch!" Mitsuki shrieked, her eyes wide and crazed. "No one is going to stop me from getting what I want! No one!"

She was now straddling Zoe's waist, trying to stab the switchblade down. Zoe gritted her teeth, moving her head to the side to keep the pointed tip away. Mitsuki was stronger than she thought and she could slowly feel herself being overpowered. _Shit! Do something!_ Zoe mentally screamed to herself.

However, before she could do anything, Mitsuki suddenly drew the blade back and wrenched her wrists out of Zoe's grip. She then slashed the blade directly across Zoe's stomach, cutting right through the fabric of her shirt and her skin. With a wail of pain, Zoe punched Mitsuki in the face, causing the woman to lose her grip on the blade. The switchblade skidded away from the them, falling down a small ditch. As a steady flow of blood began to course from Zoe's shallow wound, Mitsuki glared down at her, her purple eyes filled with madness.

"I don't need that fucking thing to kill you," she hissed, wrapping her hands around Zoe's throat.

The blond felt her oxygen quickly depleting and she struggled to free herself from Mitsuki's grip. Mitsuki laughed sadistically, squeezing the girl's throat even tighter. Zoe frantically looked from side to side, hoping she would be able to find something helpful. On her right side, a medium-sized rock was nearby. It was not large enough to do any major damage, but it would be enough to get the woman off.

"Don't worry about your father," Mitsuki said with a chuckle. "Once you're dead, his problem won't be yours."

Zoe ignored her, reaching her arm out to grab the rock. Her fingers wrapped around it seconds later, just as she felt her lungs begin to burn from the lack of air. She then picked the rock up and slammed it into the side of Mitsuki's head as hard as she could.

"AAAAHHH!" Mitsuki released her hold on the younger girl's throat, falling to the side.

Zoe immediately sat up, gasping for air. Mitsuki was facing away from Zoe, on her knees and bent over as she held onto her throbbing head. Zoe could see a small amount of blood on the woman's hands, as well as a few drops on the ground.

"Fuck!" Mitsuki screamed. "You fucking bitch!"

Zoe shakily rose to a stand, hardly aware of the crimson stain on her own shirt. The rock was only a few feet away from, a spot of red on it. _Find something,_ she thought herself, still panting. _Find something to finish her off..._

She scanned her surroundings desperately, knowing that she did not have much time. Mitsuki was attempting to stand up, still clutching the side of her head. She was hissing curses and death threats under her breath.

Zoe caught sight of a metal object sticking from the ground, partially buried in the dirt. She grabbed hold of it, yanking it free to reveal that it was an old, slightly rusted pipe.

"I'll kill you..." Mitsuki finally managed to stand up and turn around to face Zoe. "I'll-"

Before she could finish the sentence, Zoe swung the pipe at her as hard as she could. Mitsuki screamed and fell backward, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Once she had landed, Zoe began to ruthlessly beat her with the metal object, letting it slam down into her body and face. Mitsuki's screams seemed to echo, which only made Zoe want to kill her as quickly as possible. She swung the pipe down into the woman's face, immediately feeling a gush of blood squirt onto her. The blood splashed onto her shirt and face as she continued to beat the defenseless woman.

Mitsuki's thrashing soon began to die down, as did her screams. Yet Zoe did not let up on the beating. The pipe slammed down into Mitsuki's bruised body, and her destroyed face. Blood puddled around the woman's head, drenching and staining her hair crimson. By the time her movements had ceased completely, her face was no longer recognizable. The pipe was now covered in Mitsuki's blood, dripping it on the dirt ground. Tears were running down Zoe's face as she slammed the pipe down one last time down into the woman's head. Mitsuki's skull cracked open from the impact, letting bits of her brain leak out. Her clothes were covered in dirt, and her blood-speckled skirt had ridden up, exposing her black panties. What used to be her face was now only a pile of red mush and shattered teeth, looking grotesque and nauseating.

Zoe stood over the corpse of her father's girlfriend, panting as the pipe shook in her hand. _Mitsuki's dead...I did it..._

"Z-Zoe...?"

The blood-soaked pipe fell to the ground and Zoe slowly turned her head to see who was behind her, already knowing who it was.

**Okay, so basically, the anime that this is based on is basically the same as what is going on right now. Some guy and his girlfriend blackmail all of these guys into giving them money. The girlfriend hooks up with these guys (because she's a whore) and then her 'real' boyfriend shows up and threatens him. After scheming to threaten one guy in particular, the guy's daughter takes matters into her own hands, like Zoe just did. So that's where the storyline is coming from. **

**That ends the first chapter of this two-shot. I hope you liked it and enjoyed the slight gore and whatnot. The next chapter will have more, so don't worry ^_^ Please let me know how you like it so far, and then contiue on to the next chapter. Unless, of course, you hated it or have a headache from reading the long chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Part 2 of the two-shot! So that means that it's the second half! I know you already know that, but I had to explain it to Takuya.**

**Takuya: Hey! I'm not stupid or anything!**

**Me: Sure...but anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If not...well, I'll just have to get on with my life, won't I?**

**Kill for Me**

**Chapter 2**

Takuya gaped at his girlfriend in horror, his face pale and his chocolate-colored eyes wide. Zoe was standing over a woman's unmoving body, her clothes and face splattered with blood.

"Z-Zoe?" Takuya repeated, his voice shaking. "W-what's going on?"

"Takuya," Zoe said softly. "It's not what you think."

The brunette took a cautious step forward, looking at the woman's corpse in disgust. Her face was no longer recognizable, but he already knew that the dead woman was Mitsuki.

"Y-you kiled Mitsuki?" He swallowed the bile that had risen to the back of his throat, then noticed the bloody pipe on the ground. "And you killed her with that pipe? Zoe, what the fuck happened?"

Tears burned in Zoe's eyes and she tore her gaze away from her boyfriend. "I...I had to do it... There was no other way around the situation..."

"What situation?" Takuya demanded, his voice now harsh. "For fuck's sake, Zoe! You killed her! What was going through your mind?"

Instead of answering, Zoe fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She began to cry, her body trembling with anguish. Takuya's expression softened and he walked over to her, crouching down by her side.

"Zoe... Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I want to...but you'll think that I'm crazy," she replied miserably, wiping her tears off her face.

Takuya stared into her emerald eyes. "I won't think that you're crazy. Just tell me what happened."

Zoe sighed, numbling sitting back onto the ground. "You see...it all started when I was on my way home from school. My dad called and asked if I could pick dinner up, since he's working late tonight. I went to _Kawakami's_ to get some take-out. And while I was waiting for my order to be finished, I saw that Mitsuki was there too. She was in a booth with three guys, and one of them had his arm around her. The guy's name is Seiya, and apparently he's Mitsuki's 'real' boyfriend. I overheard them talking and found out that they planned on screwing my father over tonight."

Takuya's eyes narrowed. "What? Screw him over? How?"

"Apparently Mitsuki and Seiya scam people to get money. And since my father is wealthy, the planned on threatening him for cash. Seiya's into all kinds of illegal stuff from what Akemi told me. But anyway, moving on, after I found out what they were going to do, I rushed home. I tried to call my dad to warn him, but he was in the middle of performing surgery. So I decided to take a walk to try to think of a plan...and that's when Mitsuki showed up," Zoe replied.

"Is she the one who gave you that cut?" Takuya asked angrily as he lightly touched the bloody wound on her stomach.

Zoe nodded, wiping a bit of blood off her face. "She followed me down the trail, we started to argue, and I told her that I knew what she was planning to do. She had a knife..."

"Dammit, why didn't you call me?" Takuya demanded. "You know that I would've helped you. I left my house way earlier than I planned just so that I could see you. Why else do you think that I'm here?"

"I didn't want you dragged into this," she told him. "Hell, it was bad enough that I had to intervene. But if I hadn't, my father would've been screwed."

Takuya groaned, but understood the situation. "So Mitsuki sliced you with her fucking knife...did she hurt you anywhere else?"

"No...I punched her and she lost her knife in a ditch. She started to choke me, but I managed to get her off by hitting her in the head with a rock. As soon as she fell off me, I had to act quick or else she would've killed me. I saw an old pipe sticking out of the ground and grabbed it. And then I...I..." Zoe's voice trailed off as she glanced at Mitsuki's destroyed face.

"You beat her to death," Takuya finished for her.

The blond let out a cry of dismay. "I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't go to the police seeing how I had no proof of anything. And then Mitsuki showed up all of a sudden and things just got out of hand. If I hadn't killed her, she would've killed me! I'm sorry, Takuya! But I had to!"

"Shhh..." Takuya hugged her against his body, kissing her forehead. "It's okay, Zoe. I know that you had to do it."

"But what am I going to do?" Zoe sobbed. "According to Mitsuki, Seiya's coming over in a little while. What am I going to do about him?"

Takuya thought for a moment. "Looks like we'll have to take care of him."

The girl looked up in surprise, more tears running down her face. "Wha...what do you mean?"

"Zoe...if Seiya finds out what happened to Mitsuki, he'll kill you. And he'll probably try to fuck your dad over anyway," Takuya told her, gently brushing the tears off her face. "I won't let him do that you or your dad."

"But...how are we going to do this?" Zoe asked.

"Seiya's going to be stronger than Mitsuki, so killing him with a pipe wouldn't be as effective. Go into your dad's toolshed and find something that will get the job done," he said. "And when I say 'get the job done', I'm sure you know what I mean."

Takuya helped Zoe stand up and kissed her softly on the lips. Zoe stared at him gratefully, relieved that he didn't think she was completely out of her mind.

"Thank you, Takuya. I love you," she whispered.

The brunette smiled. "I love you too. I don't care if this is wrong...I refuse to let this bastard ruin your life. Go find me something, and if your dad has a pair of work gloves in the shed, bring those too."

Zoe nodded, rushing down the trail towards the house and toolshed. While she was gone, Takuya cast a disgusted look over at Mitsuki's broken and blood-soaked body. He walked over to the corpse and gave one of the legs a kick.

"Fucking whore," he muttered. "You deserved to get your head bashed in..."

A few minutes later, Zoe hurried back over to Takuya with the items he had requested. Takuya pulled the work gloves on and took the other object that Zoe had returned with; an axe. He set the axe on the ground, then crouched down by Mitsuki's body. The woman's cell phone was sticking out of the pocket of her skirt, and Takuya snatched it into his hands.

"I'm going to find that Seiya guy's number and tell him to come down the trail," he told Zoe.

"He might think that's a weird request," Zoe speculated. "But then again, it won't matter as long as he comes down."

After finding Seiya's number, Takuya sent him a text message telling him to go down the trail behind the house. Once he was done, he tossed the cell phone aside.

"My dad won't notice the axe and gloves missing," Zoe told him a moment later. "He has about ten more pairs of gloves and he has another axe that he uses instead of this. He won't notice if this one is gone."

Takuya smirked and grabbed Mitsuki's legs, dragging her off the path. While he moved the corpse out of sight, Zoe quickly used her hands to dig a hole next to the bloodstains on the dirt. Once the hole was deep enough, she scooped the bloody dirt and tossed it into the hole, making sure to conceal the evidence as best as she could.

"I'll hide this better a bit later," Zoe said hastily once she had scooped and buried most of the dirt. "We just don't want Seiya to find out what we did."

There was still a bit of blood left on the trail, but she kicked the dirt around to conceal it. Once she was finished, she sank to the ground, her heart pounding.

"Don't worry about it," Takuya told her reassuringly. "Just let me take care of Seiya. You've done enough. As soon as I'm done taking care of him, we'll destroy the evidence."

Zoe looked at him in surprise. "Wait. You would...kill for me?"

"I'd kill for you a thousand times if I had to," he said. "Don't worry about that bastard, okay? I've got him."

She nodded silently, too numb to speak. The image of Mitsuki's grotesque face kept flashing in her mind, and she shook her head to rid herself of the image.

"You alright?" Takuya asked, crouching down beside her.

"Yeah...I'll be fine," she replied, giving him a brief smile. "I guess all we can do now is wait..."

The couple waited off to side behind one of the thick trees, staying away from the trail. Takuya glanced down at his cell phone, reading the time to be 4:10 in the afternoon. By now, they had been waiting nearly twenty minutes since moving Mitsuki's body out of view.

"According to Mitsuki, Seiya should be here soon," Zoe said in a quiet voice. "Hopefully he goes down the trail like we told him to."

Takuya glanced down at the axe in his hands. "We'll just have to be patient and find out for ourselves."

After a few more minutes, Takuya and Zoe heard a noise coming from down the path. Zoe's heartbeat quickened and she silently followed Takuya to get closer to the trail. From there, they could see a figure approaching from the distance.

"Is that him?" Takuya whispered.

Zoe squinted, then nodded. "Yeah, that's Seiya..."

They waited for Seiya to draw closer, beginning to hear his angry mutters as the seconds passed.

"Why the fuck does she want me to come down this damn path?" Seiya groaned. "Fucking idiot..."

Takuya tightly wrapped his hands around the handle of the axe, sneaking his way closer to the older man. Seiya looked around the area, his face scowling in contempt.

"Where the hell is the bitch?" He hissed. "Mitsuki! Where the fuck are ya?"

Just as he passed the tree that Takuya and Zoe had been crouched behind, the brunette jumped out and leapt and Seiya. Before the raven-haired man had time to react, Takuya swung the blade of the axe down as hard as he could. The axe broke right through the top of Seiya's skull, slicing all the way down to where his mouth was. Seiya's eyes were wide and his body twitched as he succumbed to his fatal wounds. Takuya's eyes were dark and he viciously ripped the blade back out of Seiya's head, sending blood and brain matter in every direction. As soon as the blade was out of the man's head, Seiya toppled to the ground in a bloody heap.

Zoe looked at Seiya in disgust, the sight of his split head gut-wrenching. After twitching for a few more seconds, Seiya was still miraculously moving.

"Fuck," Takuya muttered, raising the axe above his head again. "Better put this bastard out of his misery...though he does deserve this..."

With that, he swung the blade down a second time, this time slicing right through Seiya's face. Blood squirted out of the man's face, splashing Takuya in a similar way that Zoe had been. However, Takuya kept swinging the heavy blade down into the man's face, wanting to make sure his face was no longer recognizable. Bone crunched and blood squirted onto the axe and Takuya's work gloves, staining them crimson. When he was finished, not only was Seiya's face completely destroyed, but he had nearly been decapitated. Takuya panted, looking down at his work with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"Zoe," he said, turning to her. "Get some black trash bags, lighter fluid, a pair of work gloves for yourself, and a shovel."

"Okay, be right back." Zoe hurried off again, in pursuit of the items he had just requested.

Once she was gone, Takuya sighed and went to pull Mitsuki's body back out onto the trail. He looked at the pair of corpses, still taking in what he and Zoe had done.

"It had to be done," he grumbled to himself. "There was no other way..."

Within five minutes, Zoe had returned with the items that he had requested. She pulled her work gloves on and looked at Takuya.

"How should we start?" She asked.

Takuya thought for a moment. "Well...it would be easier to move the corpses if they're...well, cut up..."

Zoe swallowed, but nodded nonetheless. "We have to do this as quickly as possible. My dad won't be home for about another two hours, but this might take awhile."

"Yeah..." Takuya picked the axe up, standing over Mitsuki's body. "Here it goes-"

"Wait!" Zoe grabbed two of the trash bags and began to tear them.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Ripping these up to put the bodies on as we cut them up," she replied. "We don't want all that blood getting on the ground."

Once she had finished making a make-shift tarp to cover the ground, Takuya helped her dump the bodies onto it. Zoe then took the axe, letting it glimmer in her hands.

"If you don't mind...I wish to cut up Mitsuki's body," she said in a low voice.

Without waiting for a reply, she swung the axe downward, severing Mitsuki's head from her body. Zoe continued to swing the blade down at the deceased woman, her emerald eyes taking on a darker color. Bone crunched, muscles made a sickening squishing sound as they were cut, and blood squirted in every direction. Zoe's arms quickly became sore, but she ignored the pain and continued to cut the corpse into pieces. Takuya watched in disgust, yet couldn't help but to be slightly fascinated. The trash bag covering caught most of the blood, but a bit ran over the edge, staining the dirt crimson.

"Just a bit more..." Zoe panted, feeling blood and a few drops of persperation trickle down her face.

By now she had cut off Mitsuki's head and limbs, leaving only her torso. Zoe decided to cut it at the waist, deeming it to be the easiest method. She swung the axe down a few times until the job had been done, leaving Mitsuki's still-warm entralls to leak out. The blond raised the blade over her head one last time and swung it downward. The axe sank deep through the dead woman's chest, destroying her non-beating heart.

"Bitch!" Zoe let Takuya grab the axe before sinking to the ground. "Fucking bitch..."

Takuya gave his girlfriend a sympathetic smile, before getting to work on Seiya's body. He did it in a similar fashion the way Zoe had done it, lopping off the man's limbs. The brunette was quickly covered in warm blood, feeling it splash over his face and clothes, leaving behind a sticky feeling. He did not tire as soon as Zoe had, but he could feel his arms begin to grow numb once he was about three-quarters of the way done. Yet he ignored the sensation, knowing that he had to hurry. A few bits of bone splintered and and littered the plastic tarp, and Takuya thought he saw a vein fly out of the man's arm.

"Almost done," he muttered, slicing off the last part of the corpse.

Takuya had decided to save the head for last and let out a smirk of satisfaction as it flew away from the body. He then crouched down by Zoe and looked at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...just tired," she yawned, sitting up. "So...how do you think we should do this?"

After a bit of deliberation, they decided on wrapping each piece up in plastic, then tossing them down the nearby river. The couple worked as fast as they could, knowing that time was a factor. Although Zoe's father still wouldn't be home for awhile, there was no telling on whether or not anyone else would wander down the path. The blood-slicked body parts slid around in their hands, making the wrapping difficult. There were many pieces to work with as well, as the arms and legs had been cut into several pieces themselves.

"Shit," Takuya cursed, feeling a muscle pop between two of his fingers. "This is fucking gross."

Zoe did not reply vocally, but gave him a sickened look instead. She turned Mitsuki's head downward as she covered it in a ripped up plastic bag, not wanting the dead woman's eyes to gaze upon her. Bloody hair stuck to her fingers and she shook it away with a whimper.

"Stay calm," Takuya told her, looking sick to his stomach as well. "Just be strong and keep up the work. If I finish before you, I'll help you."

"No...I've got it," she replied quietly.

A few minutes later, both of the bodies had been wrapped up, each individual piece separate. They each took another trash, though this time, kept them in one piece.

"Put as many pieces in the bag as you can drag," Takuya told Zoe. "When we get to the river, we'll dump them out of the bag and let them float down the current."

Zoe put half of Mitsuki's body parts in the bag, unable to drag any more weight. Takuya had managed to stick nearly three-quarters of Seiya's body parts in his bag, yet he was afraid that the bag would rip as he dragged it. The walk to the river itself only took about five minutes, but the heavy bags slowed them down so that it took them fifteen instead. Once they had reached the river, they stood over the edge and dumped their bags out, watching at the wrapped-up body parts floated away.

"You think anyone will trace this back to us?" Takuya asked, a bit nervous?

"I don't know," Zoe replied truthfully as they made their way back to retrieve the rest of the parts. "The river stretches out for miles, so as long as we cover our tracks and get rid of the evidence, we should be okay."

Takuya nodded, thinking to himself. "Yeah..."

Once they reached the trail, Takuya gathered up Seiya's remaining body parts, as well as some of Mitsuki's. Zoe took the rest of Mitsuki's parts and followed her boyfriend back down to the river. For a moment, they silently stood there, watching as the parts sank and floated down the river. A bit of the water turned red from the leftover blood on the bags, but quickly dispersed and cleared up. After a few minutes, Takuya took Zoe's hand into his and led her back down the path.

"We need to get rid of the axe, the gloves, our clothes, the pipe, and the bloody sand," Takuya said.

Zoe winced. "And Mitsuki's switchblade if I can find it. It fell down a ditch, so I don't know if I'll be able to find it."

"We'll see how it goes," the brunette replied. "First we'll dispose of the weapons and the sand. Then we'll run into your house, shower, change, and get rid of our bloody clothes. Do I still have any extra outfits here?"

"Yeah, you have one or two in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Let's hurry and get this over with," she told him. "I'm feeling kind of..."

"Paranoid?" Takuya finished for her. "I am too. But we can't let ourselves get psyched out. We already disposed of the bodies. Now all we've gotta do is destroy the evidence."

The couple reached the trail, where Takuya opened an extra trash bag. Zoe began to use the shovel to scoop the bloody dirt into the bag, while Takuya tossed their work gloves, the pipe, and the axe off to the side. He doused the items in lighter fluid, then pulled a lighter out of his pants pocket. He picked up a small stick that was nearby and lit the end of it, making a tiny flame. He then tossed the stick amongst the other items, watching as the fire began to eat away at them.

"The fire won't destroy the pipe or the axe," he explained. "But it'll hide any fingerprints that we left."

Zoe brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she scooped up the remaining dirt into the trash bag. She scanned the area, making sure no blood had been left behind. Fortunately, when Seiya and Mitsuki had died, all of their blood had landed on that single spot on the path. Even when Takuya had dragged Mitsuki's body off to the side, only a few drops had escaped from her corpse.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon," Zoe said, now carefully rolling the bloody make-shift tarp up. "I hope that everything burns before it does..."

"It should," Takuya replied, helping her stuff the tarp into the same trash bag containing the sand. "When we dump this shit into the river, the blood will come right off the tarp and the sand will just sink to the bottom. I doubt that anyone will ever see that blood."

The two of them dragged the bag over to the side of the river, dumping its contents out into the water. By the time they had returned to the small fire, the gloves had been burnt completely, while the axe and pipe had been charred enough to destroy any prints. Takuya stomped the already dying fire out, picking the shovel up a moment later. He scooped the burnt contents into the same bag and took one final trip to the riverside with Zoe. They dumped the contents, not sticking around to watch them go down the current.

"I couldn't find her knife anywhere," Zoe said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Takuya told her. "If it rains, the blood will be washed off. And you've never touched it, so your prints wouldn't be on it."

Zoe gave him a weak half-smile. "Yeah, I guess. Let's grab the shovel and the lighter fluid and go back to my house. We'll go in through the back door just in case someone walks past the front."

The couple arrived at her house a few minutes later, quickly stashing the shovel and fluid back into the shed. They then crept in through the back door and slipped their shoes and clothes off. Naked, Takuya and Zoe rushed upstairs into the bathroom, where Zoe put their blood-soaked clothes into a small bag. While Takuya got the shower ready, Zoe went into her room to pull out clean clothes for the two of them. She brought the two outfits into the bathroom silently, stepping into the shower after Takuya.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Takuya asked as the hot water splashed over them. "He'll notice that Mitsuki's not calling or showing up."

"I'll try to convince him that maybe she ran off with her 'real' boyfriend," Zoe replied, leaning up against him. "Or I'll just tell him that I called her and she never replied."

"We destroyed everything," Takuya said, though it was more to himself. "We got rid of the bodies...the weapons...the bloody sand... We got rid of their belongings, including their cell phones and wallets. Speaking of which, I snatched the money out of Seiya's wallet."

Zoe chuckled, shaking her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Takuya shrugged and smirked. "Hey, I ended up with ¥3,000 so it worked out."

They began to wash the blood and dirt away from their bodies, letting everything go down the drain. Their hair was scrubbed clean and they even made sure that there was no blood under their fingernails.

"Let's finish up the shower already," Zoe said hasitly. "I don't know what time it is, and we still need to get rid of our bloody clothes."

Takuya nodded in agreement and turned the water off. The couple stepped out of the shower and toweled off, throwing their new clothes on as quickly as possible. Upon glancing at the clock, Zoe nearly screamed.

"Shit! It's 6:00! My dad's going to be home in a half hour!" She exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Takuya grabbed the bag of clothes. "Quick, follow me. We still have a half hour to get this done."

Zoe groaned. "But he might be home sooner. You never know when he's gonna get off work."

The two of them sprinted out of the house and down the path, with Takuya tightly clutching into a lighter. Once they were down far enough, the sky was nearly black with clouds. Luckily, it had not begun to rain yet, therefore giving them the chance to burn everything. Takuya dropped the bag onto the ground and lit it up, watching as the fire quickly engulfed it. The plastic melted from the heat and the clothes were soon burnt to ashes.

"Okay, I'll dispose of the clothes and everything," Takuya said hastily. "Try to clean up any plastic residue from the bag."

The brunette used a few sticks to scoop up the destroyed clothing, while Zoe kicked the dirt around to hide the remains of the melted bag. Takuya ran off to the riverside to dump the remaining evidence, throwing the sticks along with it.

"That's everything," he said breathlessly, joining Zoe back on the path. "When your dad gets home, just act natural."

"Don't need to tell me that," Zoe replied dryly. "It'll be tough...and if we're careless, someone might find out about what we did."

Takuya snorted as they made their way back to Zoe's house. "Well, if they really were caught up in all sorts of shady shit, maybe people will believe that they pissed off the wrong person and got themselves killed."

"Damn right they did," the blond mumbled. "I'm sure that I could've gone about this differently. But to be honest with you, I didn't care. I just wanted Mitsuki and Seiya gone..."

"Well, they are..." Takuya said with a smirk.

The couple reached the house a few minutes later, trying to act natural as Mr. Orimoto walked through the door only fifteen minutes after them.

"Hey, Zoe. Takuya," Kiyoshi said, nodding towards his daughter and her boyfriend. "Did Mitsuki get the message that I'd be home late?"

"I called her but she didn't answer," Zoe told him as she lounged on the couch with Takuya. "So I sent her a text. She hasn't replied yet but I sent her the message."

"Alright." Kiyoshi set his keys on the counter, pulling his tie off a moment later. "I'm gonna take a shower, but if you two want to start eating, go ahead."

Although food was the last thing on their minds, Takuya and Zoe managed to choke down a bit of their dinner. The night seemed to drag on painstakingly slow, and Mr. Orimoto continued to glance at his watch and comment on Mitsuki's lateness.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon," Zoe kept reassuring him.

"Maybe she got caught up in something," Takuya offered.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Eh, maybe..."

Days and weeks passed, and there was no sign of Mitsuki or Seiya. Kiyoshi became a wreck, soon on medication for his depression. Zoe felt horrible about her father's condition, but knew that deep down, she had done what she had to. Mitsuki was no longer around to leech off of Kiyoto, and Seiya was not around to threaten him and go through with his plan.

Every day, Takuya and Zoe constantly looked over they're shoulders, half-expecting to see their victims. It was impossible, for the couple was sure that they had killed the scheming man and woman. About a month and a half after the gruesome murders, Mitsuki and Seiya's bodies had been found floating by the shore of a lake several miles away. Since both Mitsuki and Seiya had criminal backgrounds, and no evidence was found to link their muders to anyone, their case remained unsolved. The police finally deemed that they had probably just got caught up with the wrong people and were killed.

Takuya and Zoe were the only ones who would ever know the truth behind the couple's 'disappearance'. Although it had been the hardest thing that they ever had to do, it had been for the best...

**Okay, that ends my strange two-shot. As I said, I got this idea from one of my fave animes, but I won't reveal it cuz it contains spoilers ^_^ Although it was freakishly long for only a two-shot, I didn't want to make it more than two chapters long. If you didn't like it, sue me. But I must warn you, I'm broke. So you won't get jack shit. On that note, I'm gonna go run off and do something extremely stupid. See you later!**


End file.
